Yugioh Neo Gx Road to the Kaiser
by CrimsonKaesar
Summary: Basically a rewrite of Gx with my personal touch. Replacing the randomness with something that would actually be more substantial in my opinion.


_**Y**_ugioh

_**N**_eo

_**G**_X

Season 1 Road to the Kaiser

Episode 1- Mirror Exam!

ALright, first of all this is a first draft and i am new to the site in terms of actually writing anything to be submitted here. First and foremost i wrote this as kinda a rewrite to Gx in a way since some of it really seemed unecessary (especially season 1 where it was all random and the Sacred beasts were contrived as hell. So i decided to try a rewrite that actually allows Gx to be bulding up to something and each season would be focused on the same antagonist in a way but in a different sense. In addition after re emerging from a long period of time where i have been unable to write anything i started this up as practice as i work my way to becoming as good as i remember being before my hiatus from Writing in general. Well hopefully someone enjoys this despite the cliff hanger ending i threw in due to time constraints.

Mateo casually entered the oversized examination field. He knew he had a few minutes, the proctor was running late. He allowed his semi shaded gaze to wander around the massive interior of the testing facility. Based on where he stood he could only see anything outside of his current field. All the other fields were closed off by panels of dividers that would rise from beneath the floorboards themselves. Kaiba spared no expense when building this place; Mateo assumed it was Kaiba's ego that drove him to toss so much money into the construction of facilities like this. The dividers were really high up; they stretched upwards until they touched the rails surrounding the seating area where other duelists watched the first years test their mettle.

He noticed many obelisk blues standing above in the rafters, most of them raining down their arrogant stares of superiority down on the applicants below. In fact the blues were the only ones in the rafters while everyone else sat in plastic seats in a section below them. It was the equivalent of watching feudal lords dictating the lowly subjects beneath them. The comparison was fair, given that most of the obelisk blue students were over spoiled brats who had the money to buy a great deal of rare cards. They relied too much on their cards rather than actual skill for the most part. To Mateo's knowledge there were only a handful of Obelisk blue students actually had any kind of skill and the humility to make them tolerable company.

Most notably was the best in the dormitory and the entirety of duel academy Zane Truesdale. His execution of his cyber style deck made him a force to be reckoned with. He also had the advantage of doing the smart thing during a duel and talking less and strategizing more. Each of his plays was cold and calculated. In a way it made him a perfect duelist. Mateo had heard rumors that Truesdale had donned the mantle of Kaiser; it was that word alone that sparked his interest. It was the only reason Mateo even bothered to sign up for tuition at duel academy to begin with. He wanted to see if Truesdale was truly a Kaiser, a title claimed by many but earned by few.

The sound of Mateo's duel proctor rising via the escalator underground drew his attention back to the field. The rising frame of a thick bearded man garbed in the much bluer variant of the obelisk blue colors emerged with his duel-disk primed and ready. Mateo grinned slightly, reaching from within his red sleeved and black sports jacket he reached for his dueling deck. He wasted no time in sliding the assortment of cards into the deck slot. Not long after had the life point counter been set to 8000.

"So laddie, ready for your examination?" asked the instructor in an invigorated and light hearted tone.

"Yea." Chimed Mateo in a monotone breath

The two duelists drew their hands and examined the cards that lay within. Judging by the cards he drew he was somewhat confident that no matter who went first he would have no problem executing his turn. While keeping a close eye on his cards he shifted his sight slightly over the rims of his cards, hoping to see the expression on his proctor's face. From what he could see the professor was quite pleased with his hand. He wondered if who would start off would be decided in the traditional way of rock, paper, or scissors. However, his curiosity would soon be sated. His bearded professor lowered the cards in his hand

"You can go first if you want. Judging by our hands I can assume that it wouldn't matter anyway who went first." The teacher bellowed.

"Sure." Mateo, monotone as usual, replied.

The proctor had been very observant, it seemed as though someone else could read through poker faces. It didn't matter; Mateo drew his card and examined his hand once more. It took him no longer than a moment to select a monster from his hand.

"Mother Grizzly, defense mode."

1400/1000

A navy blue furred bear emerged from the holo projecting lights of the duel-disk. The bear immediately obeyed its master's command immediately stepping into a defensive stance while barring its fangs towards the proctor.

Mateo sifted through his hand once more to pull two more cards which he immediately set facedown. He motioned to his opponent, his turn was over. He watched as the teacher whistled some foreign tune while drawing his card. The strange melody continued even as he was looking into his hand. This persisted for a few seconds until the bearded instructor lowered his hand again motioning that he was going to speak

"So lad what's your name? I figured we'd introduce ourselves before this examination goes any further."

Mateo seemed confused by the request; he saw no harm in it though.

"I'm Mateo."

"Hello thar Mateo, I'm Professor Tobias, anyway, with the introductions out of the way let's get back to what everyone's here fer."

Mateo examined Tobias closely, what could the proctor possibly gain by a pointless formality? It didn't matter; he wasn't going to be distracted now. He needed to get the examination duel over with as quickly as possible. He stood steadfast as the large bearded man drew his card. Focusing his gaze on Tobias' reaction for a moment allowed him to get an idea of what card he was about to play. It was obvious that it was something useful, now he could only wait and watch what his opponent did. Tobias placed the card amongst the many others in his hand.

"Aye, this is going to be very interesting much. I summon, Mother grizzly in attack mode!"

1400/1000

A naval blue grizzled bear emerged from the holographic card image. It arose on all fours poised for attack. Mateo was not amused; it probably meant that the test deck and his deck were very much similar. It wasn't that much of a surprise; he wasn't the first to use this deck type after all. This deck suited his purposes for now. He had another deck, but he deemed it too powerful for the purposes of dueling duel academy students. Only a handful of the people on the Island would be able to compete with him anyway.

"I guess we have the same monsters, since you placed yers in defense mode it's not going to survive this round

Mateo remained unmoved despite the fact his monster was going to die.

"Mother Grizzly, maul his Mother Grizzly with northern claw!"

The Naval blue bear under Tobias' command charged Mateo's, roaring and frothing at the mouth as it struck Mateo's bear dead. The defeated animal gave a tong shrilling cry as it fell. Upon its death it shattered into many upon many shards of melting glass.

Mateo wanted his monster to be killed. That way he could activate its special effect from the grave yard.

"Special effect of Mother Grizzly, when it dies I can special summon a water type monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points."

Mateo promptly removed his deck from his duel disk to search for a suitable monster from his deck to special summon. He took little time to look for a card in his deck, wasting not another second summoning it to the field.

"Treeborn Frog, attack mode."

100/100

Tobias' expression seemed to indicate that he knew exactly what Mateo was going to do on the following turn. The Bearded instructor closed his eyes for a moment and let a grin slide while playing two cards face down. His turn had drawn to a close. Mateo deliberated a moment while he drew from his deck. Tobias clearly was expecting Treeborn frog to be sacrificed, so far it seemed as though he succeeded in drawing attention away from his true aim. However, he couldn't ignore that Tobias had been blatant in his mirror strategy. As far as Mateo was concerned Tobias was simply copying his every move. He wondered if his next move would be copied as well.

"I sacrifice Treeborn Frog for Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

2400/ 1000

Arising from a chamber wrought in Ice rose up a Nobleman garbed in a plated armor of chilling white ice. Lunging from its frozen lair it arrived to the field in attack mode. Crossing its arms in arrogance as custom for a noble it looked down towards its foe the mother grizzly as nothing more than a lowly animal.

"When Mobius is summoned I am allowed to destroy up to 2 spell or trap cards on the field."

Tobias threw the guise of surprise and shock but the charade was immediately cast away when Mateo declared that his targets were his own facedown cards. The look in Tobias' eyes was that of true realization and surprise. At the same time he threw a quick glance at Mateo, instead of the miniscule anger he expected to find he instead received a smile from the professor. All that remained was to destroy the two face down cards he designated. The Frost Monarch raised its left hand, commanding a whirling twister of hail and powdered winds. The shards of solidified water soon pierced the cards destroying them utterly.  
>When the destruction subsided two things emerged from the wreckage. The first to emerge from the wreckage was a rapidly angered tornado. Gathering grains of sand it strengthened itself before launching an assault towards Tobias' Mother Grizzly. Within moments the bear was consumed in the hunger of the Trap card Wild Tornado.<p>

"The first card was Wild tornado, when it is destroyed while face down I can destroy any face up card on the field."

The second force to emerge from the wreckage was another force of wind. This however was nothing of any element but rather a swirling array of chains twisting and turning amongst each other to form a serpent of sorts. A blind serpent wailing and swaying about until it dove head on towards the two cards placed by Tobias on the previous turn. The beast of chains burrowed deeply underground once it had finished its meal leaving only confusion on the face of Tobias.

"The second card I destroyed was chain serpent, a rare trap card that only activates when it and another card are destroyed at the same time. It allows me to instantly destroy two spell or trap cards on the field."

With his field seemingly exposed the only logical option would to attack Tobias' life points directly. With no resistance the Frost Monarch drove its jagged spear into Tobias' body. His life points immediately lowered to 5600, the look in his eyes did not change. His composure was unscathed. Mateo remained alert, maintaining his mask over his opponent was vital to victory. In duels past he found himself victory from exploiting weaknesses in the foe's character. The method is usually a secondary option, the first being manipulating the game's mechanics in order to achieve victory. He ended his turn and awaited Tobias to start his.

"Well done Lad, you really are above my initial expectations- However, this duel isn't over yet. And I'll show ye just what I am talking about."

Despite the bearded man's speech Mateo wasn't swayed in the slightest. Tobias drew, an ignition of certainty arose. It was subtle but Mateo could spot it due to years of practice within this game. It was obvious that the professor had indeed the resources to counter attack against Mateo's previous assault. It was also possible that the destruction of the cards on his field was within his plans. The possibilities were many, only time would shed some light on the matter.

"You know lad, I will admit that drawing my attention away from your face down cards was pretty interesting since you summoned your monarch there. Then again, it wasn't something to be overly excited about. Unfortunately I too can think ahead. It's quite obvious you only planned your strategy with the knowledge in mind that I was merely using a test deck. Now that is what I am able to commend you fer. Exploitation of the expectations of a test duel to gain entrance to the academy is quite a maneuver, but that's the limit of my praises. You see, your strategy is only an able bodied success against a lesser deck. In order to be granted admittance into Duel academy you are going to have to do a lot better than that."

A perfectly aligned shot had struck Mateo; he never expected any of the proctors to be able to see through his façade. If he gave this professor too much time he would end up predicting all of his moves. Despite the small victory Tobias earned Mateo had to keep his composure as cold and unmotivated. He could do this well but he could only wait to see what Tobias had planned.

"I play the spell card, Card Destruction! Both of us discard our hands and draw a complete new hand based on the number of cards we just discarded."

Mateo said nothing, depositing his remaining cards from his hand to the graveyard slot. He pulled two cards from his deck, the impression left on his face almost gave away that his draw was poor. He was fortunate that what he lost wasn't too much of a loss. It was more a less an inconvenience. Mateo could only hope his next draw would prove more fruitful. He raised his vision towards Tobias' face, no effort was being made to conceal his intent or the fact he had drawn what he had wanted.

"Well, after this draw I dunno how you're going to get out of this one. As good as your strategy was you expended too much resources and leaving nothing to defend yerself with."

Mateo remained unmoved, if he could maintain his guard Tobias' advantage would be reduced significantly. Bracing himself mentally he only awaited the play from Tobias to determine the outcome of the turn. Tobias clearly was well aware of the psychological warfare tactic used in winning this game. Mateo had to allow that much credit to be given to him. He certainly wouldn't have expected any of the practically brain dead instructors to catch on this quickly. Realistically most of the blue coat proctors initiating these test duels weren't really expecting many of the applicants to be this proficient in the advanced tactics of dueling. In fact many of the spoiled blue coat students never even learn anything he knew.

Tobias retrieved a card from his hand and presented it to Mateo with the identity of the card hidden. Instead the bulky professor let out a smile while briefly closing his eyes.

"You're probably tired of my speeches by now, understandable to be sure. However, your monarch is going to be dethroned in a matter of moments. And I'll up the ante a little, I'm not only gonna overthrow your monarch but I am also gonna deal more damage to your life points than two of your monarch's attacks combined!"

Tobias' threat did not move Mateo as per his usual mask.

"I remove from play 1 fire monster and 2 water monsters from my graveyard from play to special summon Frost and Flame Dragon!"

2300/ 2000

Deceased monsters of Fire and water arose from their eternal rest in the graveyard. A dragon of fire took flight leading the way for a serpent and fish to follow it into a perfect union. The union gave birth to the creature known as Frost and Flame Dragon. A two headed serpent only twice the size of his Monarch. One head was completely in the form of a flaming drake. Churning and blazing as it took form on top of the body that more or less seemed to belong specifically to its Frost counterpart. As one would expect the frozen companion to that of the Blazing maw was that resembled nothing of ice but rather an ocean creature forced to bear the presence of a foreign addition to its form.

Mateo wasn't impressed at the creature. Its attack points were lesser than that of his Monarch. He was aware that it had an effect but it wasn't enough to give Tobias any reason to say he would deal twice if not more damage than Mateo inflicted the previous turn.

"I know what yer thinking, but my monster's effect more than makes up for its lack in attack points. By discarding one card can destroy one monster on the field!"

By Tobias' command the brooding heads of the tormented creature rallied their respective energies and struck the Frost Monarch. The first blow was that of a jagged surge of ice impaling Mobius, bringing the arrogant Nobleman down to his knees in pain. The entity of flame dealt the killing stroke via an orb of fire rapidly firing towards the wounded ruler. The blast obliterated him utterly. Not a word was uttered from the dying monarch as fell. All that could be heard was the final gasp of breath before the plunge of the fiery bombardment.

Once more Mateo was not moved by the loss of Mobius. He had no time for it, the impending attack of the creature before him was a more pressing concern. Better yet, more concern was placed on the final card in Tobias' hand. It was most likely monster reborn. It would be the only explanation for his opponent's confidence. If so he'd have a lot more to be worried about than one monster's attack but two with a fairly decent number of attack points.

"Knowing how much of a strategist in the making you are you probably have predicted by now that my final card is monster reborn. I say that is a fair guess, but plainly you would be correct lad. I know this will be a stab to the side but I am gonna do it. I ACTIVATE MONSTER REBORN TO REVIVE MOBIUS THE FROST MONARCH!"

A crack in Mateo's otherwise sturdy plate armored mask had seen its first dent in the entire duel. As the shining cross emerged from the card it was sealed in it had begun to work its holy magic. Strands of white tether strings dug through Mateo's graveyard wrapping their divine cloth around the corpse of the recently fallen Monarch. Lifting him from his frozen tomb he awakened with his arrogant stare shifted towards that of his former Master. Revived in Attack Mode he only awaited his new master's command to begin the siege on his former masters exposed flanks.

"Well Lad, this turn is the definitive point in this duel. The beginning of the end starts here! Let's see how you handle these attacks!"


End file.
